Double Trouble
by tokiya.ensui
Summary: Oneshot D1896


**Double Trouble**

**Pairing: Dino x Hibari x Mukuro**

**Rate: ****T**

**Genre: Humor**

--------------------------------------------------------- ~ { { { { { o0o } } } } } ~ ---------------------------------------------------------

Hari-hari di Namimori berjalan dengan damai. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan aturan yang ada. Orang berlalu-lalang dengan riang gembira, tanpa ada rasa takut dan khawatir. Benar-benar damai dan biasa saja.

_Kecuali_ untuk seseorang.

Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite disiplin Namimori-High, seumur hidupnya tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 akan menimbulkan _bencana_.

Kejadian menyebalkan tersebut sudah dimulai sejak pukul 12 _dini hari_.

Bayangkan, dini hari!

Dua orang idiot berlomba-lomba mengiriminya pesan text maupun pesan suara yang menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ dan ucapan selamat (dan Hibari heran, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau masing-masing dari mereka mengirimkan ucapan di saat bersamaan?)

Kemudian pagi harinya mereka berdua sudah berada tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah Hibari. Bagaimanapun, Hibari sama sekali tidak senang dan membanting pintu tertutup kembali di depan hidung mereka. Dia sudah sangat malas bertemu muka dengan mereka.

Dan baru dia sadari kalau dia harus pergi menghadiri rapat di sekolah. Sayangnya, mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil ribut sendiri. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Hibari keluar dengan melewati jendela kamarnya dan melompati dinding tetangga lalu dengan diam-diam dan sangat hati-hati dia pergi menuju sekolah.

Hibari berpikir untuk membunuh mereka nanti karena telah membuatnya melakukan hal seperti ini.

Setelah sampai dengan selamat, Hibari meminta Kusakabe untuk membuatkannya teh. Hibari mengenyakkan dirinya ke sofa dengan perasaan lega karena dapat lepas (untuk sementara waktu, dia tahu) dari mereka.

Rapat klub berjalan dengan amat tertib dan membosankan. Hibari mendengarkan laporan-laporan tersebut sambil berkali-kali menguap (kurang tidur karena gangguan semalam), dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati bahwa sepertinya dia melihat kilatan cahaya dari jendela. Namun ketika dia menengok ke jendela, dia tidak menemukan hal aneh apapun.

Satu jam kemudian rapat dapat diselesaikan dengan lancar dan Hibari segera berjalan keluar ruangan untuk beristirahat di ruangan pribadinya.

Tapi harapannya untuk beristirahat segera diterbangkan entah kemana karena di dalam ruangannya itu sudah ada _duo makhluk super pengganggu_ sepanjang hidupnya. Terlebih lagi, Hibari memergoki mereka sedang berkirim-kiriman foto-foto Hibari yang mereka ambil secara diam-diam (oh, mereka benar-benar _stalker_!) lewat ponsel mereka.

Dengan buas Hibari menghancurkan ponsel mereka hingga berkeping-keping, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang nyengir diam-diam dibelakangnya.

Hibari tidak tahu kalau foto-fotonya sudah mereka cetak. Sepuluh lembar untuk masing-masing foto.

Panggilan untuknya, "Kyouya!" dan "Hibari-kun," terdengar di saat bersamaan.

_Lagi-lagi_, pikir Hibari, _tidakkah mereka berpikir sudah cukup membuatku kesal?_

Oh, Hibari, tentu tidak. Kau sudah tahu sedari dulu kalau mereka itu bebal dan tidak punya otak.

"... Jangan ganggu aku," kata Hibari dingin, masih dalam posisi tiduran di atap sekolah.

"Kyouya, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," kata Dino sambil nyengir lebar.

Mukuro mengangguk-angguk, "Kami hanya ingin membuatmu senang."

"Membuat senang dan mengganggu adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda," ucap Hibari dengan suara rendah, dan melanjutkan, "dan tindakan kalian _ini_ jelas-jelas menggangguku."

"Aw, Hibari-kun... kami hanya ingin merayakan hari spesial ini bersamamu, itu saja," kata Mukuro.

Kemudian Hibari bertanya, "Sejak kapan _kalian_ menjadi _kami_?" secara perlahan, Hibari bangkit berdiri.

Dino tertawa, "Ah, baru saja diputuskan tadi pagi ketika kami menunggu di depan pintu rumahmu. Kami rasa sebaiknya kami bekerjasama demi kebahagiaanmu."

Hibari menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh, "_Demi kebahagiaanku_?"

"Tentu!" jawab Dino riang, Mukuro tersenyum simpul, "Kami akan lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia!"

"Apa yang kalian maksu—"

Kalimat Hibari terpotong karena mulutnya terkunci oleh bibir Mukuro. Hibari berusaha menghindar kebelakang, namun Dino berada dibelakangnya sehingga dia tidak bisa lari dan mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Nggh!"

Dino dan Mukuro merebut tonfa yang disembunyikannya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Hibari.

Wao, Hibari tak berkutik.

Mereka mulai melepas kancing Hibari satu persatu. Walau ingin lepas dari semua ini, Hibari tak dapat menghajar mereka karena mereka berdua membuatnya tak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

"Fu... ngh..."

"Kyouya..."

"Hibari-kun..."

Dan... _well_...

Kemudian keesokan harinya Hibari berencana mengadakan kunjungan ke psikiater untuk membuktikan apakah dirinya benar-benar cowok normal.


End file.
